Dora must die 2: the revenge of Agent BM
by Agent BM
Summary: i capture dora and her friends to compete in a dangerous hunt, the loser loses their head. This time Dora will stay dead. May change to M later depending on how much blood and gore i put
1. a deadly game

**Dora must die 2**

**I don't own Dora the explorer, if I did she'd be cancelled by now.**

Apparently my work isn't done. Some computer hacker in his garage in Oregon did a little magic and brought her back to life. Dora's now scheduled for a new season. She must be punished.

I opened the portal into her world and went in. I came back with her, her friends, and everyone she knows. I took them to a remote island in the Atlantic and with my assistant Robert, we came up with a little test for them.

"Welcome my prisoners, who's ready to play a game?" I asked to everyone who was now waking up

"Who are you? Where are we?" Dora asked

I appeared on a giant TV screen and told them who I was

"My name is Brandon Martinez, but you may call me by my other name, Agent BM"

"Where are we?" she asked again

"You're on a remote island in the Atlantic, 100 miles from civilization. So who's ready for a fun game?" I asked them

"What kind of game, and do we get a trophy if we win?" asked Boots

"You're a funny monkey, monkey man, I like you. That's why I'm going to kill you last"

"Kill us" said Boots

"That's right, I took you here for a fun little hunt, I'm going to hunt every single one of you and mount your heads over my TV. But I wouldn't suggest you all stay together, that would make this game too easy"

"You're gonna hunt us?" asked Benny

"That's right blue bull. I want you all to take one last look at the people you came here with. Because the person on your left, will die. The person on the right of you, will die. The person in-between the person on your left and the person on the right, will die" I shouted "But whoever can make it to the beach will go free and win a SPECIAL prize, but it isn't easy, I've set up traps all over the island. You get a 30 minute head start, GOOOO"

And with that, they all scattered in different directions while I suited up for my long hunt

(A half hour later)

I was all suited up, weapons in hand and covered in camo

"Robert, watch the monitors while I'm gone, I need to know where they all went" I told my assistant

"Alright, but I think I'm gonna make a sandwich first. You want one before you embark?" asked Robert

"NO, I don't want a sandwich" I shouted

"You sure? I got the last of the tuna fish" said Robert

"I DON'T LIKE TUNA FISH" I shouted "Too fishy"

And with those last words I headed out into the jungle to hunt Dora and her friends. Their heads were mine

**So the hunt begins, I will kill Dora and her friends before her new season comes. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the carnage and violence that will follow.**


	2. Boots is killed

Ch. 2

I crept through the jungle looking for my targets. I could hear crying in the distance. I went around a tree and I could see boots crying. He had his leg stuck in a bear trap. I aimed a gun at him, but he was too good for that. I walked up to him.

"Hello monkey man"

"Just kill me and put me out of my misery" said Boots

"No, I'll make you a deal, you tell me where Dora is, and I'll heal you and set you free"

"I don't know, I can't rat her out" said Boots

"Fine, have it your way" I said as I started to walk away

"No wait, fine, she's in the cave by the waterfall hiding with the others. I was sent to find food. Now that I've told you everything, now will you help me?" asked Boots

"Sure, I'll help you" I said as I took the trap off. I grabbed his good leg and took him towards a nearby cliff

"Wait, what are you doing? You said you'd let me go" said Boots a little scared now

"Remember Boots when I said I was going to kill you last?" I asked him

"Yes I do remember that" said Boots

"I Lied"

I let go of his leg and he screamed as he fell down into a canyon of rocks. He crashed into the rocks but he was still moving

"I'm still alive, it's a miracle" he screamed

I grabbed a sniper rifle and shot him in the head. I went into the canyon and cut his head off.

I came back up the canyon and called my assistant

"Robert, is everyone still in the cave?" I asked my assistant through a radio

"Yes, but they saw what you did and are packing up" said Robert

"Then I must hurry"


	3. Benny and Tico are killed

Ch. 3

I crept through the jungle searching for my next victim. I hear a rustling from behind a nearby bush. I turn around and I see Benny running away

"Oh no you don't blue bull"

I shot a few bullets at him but missed. I ran as fast as I could and tackled him to the ground like the kids at school do to me

"Please don't kill me, I have a wife and 3 kids to feed" screamed Benny

"You don't have a wife or children" I told him

"Someday I might" said Benny

"No you won't, but I know who you will feed, ME"

"Alright, what do you want?" asked Benny nervously

"I think I'll have a big fat burger with my new drink called Blue bull, remember, blue bull gives you bigger wings" I said to no one in particular

"Uh, who are you talking to?"

"Your face" I shouted as I chopped his head off and shot him

(2 hours later)

I had cooked most of Benny and made him into burgers and steak. The rest I turned into a sports drink I call blue bull, it's like red bull except a different name and it literally gives you wings, sometimes but they don't last long

"Wow, blue guy here's really tasty, except I didn't he had a bionic leg"

Well time for me to continue the hunt, I think I'll hunt purple squirrel guy next, or maybe dinosaur girl. I know she's not a dinosaur but she looks like one.

"Robert, I'm looking for the squirrel where is he?" I asked

"Look up now" said Robert

I pointed my gun up and fired into the trees, out of the trees came the squirrel

"One question I've been wondering, why do you hate these guys?" asked Robert

"I hate dora because, well that's something between me and her, I hate her friends because they know her" I said

"That's not really a good reason" said Robert

"Shut up, I've already started this and I'm going to end this"


	4. Isa's death and Dora's capture

Ch.4

The only 2 left to kill were Dora, and the dinosaur girl, Isa I think her name was. I stood on a cliff and saw the 2 close to reaching the beach. I loaded a crossbow with a very sharp weapon, a chainsaw. I revved it up and aimed it at Isa and fired. The chainsaw ripped through her head and guts and blood spewed everywhere.

Dora started running. I grabbed a weapon I borrowed from another universe, a phased plasma rifle in the 40 watt range, and headed down the cliff.

Dora made it to the beach

"I did it, I won" said Dora

Those annoying fiesta critters started to play a happy song when I shot them with a single plasma bolt

"Bravo little girl, bravo" I said to her sarcastically

"I made it through your game, this special prize better be worth it. I lost all my friends because of you" said Dora angrily

"Don't worry, it is" I said evilly

I take out a cattle prod and shock her until she's unconscious

(Secret underground lab)

Dora started to wake up

"Where am i?" asked Dora

"My secret lab" I tell her

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked Dora

"I guess it's time you know the truth. I built you years ago as a perfect killing machine for the US Army, a machine that could blend in to its surroundings and take out it's targets, but you were everything but that"

"Are you saying I'm a robot, that's ridiculous" said Dora

"Oh yeah, look for yourself"

I bring out a mirror and she sees that most of the skin is destroyed, showing a metal endoskeleton

"But that's impossible, how am I able to eat, breathe, live?"

"That's not something you want to know. You escaped and traveled to another world, you had a to show that no one likes, but why it's not cancelled yet is beyond me. It took me years to find you and now that I have you, I'm going to take you apart, maybe fix your chip and then, you'll be the machine I wanted to build for the US military"

Dora started to break out of her chains and started running

"Where are you going, there's nowhere to run" I shout

I start to chase her. She will never see the outside world again as long as I'm here


End file.
